Larry's second daughter
by lilmonkey29
Summary: A very strange girl from our world was thrown into the world of our favorite Telltale game The Walking Dead. She became Larry's five year old second daughter. Why five? Who knows, I guess whatever out there that is watching over us got bored, and decided that this will be a great form of entertainment. AN: I shall be able to update soon my pretties!
1. The Purple screen of nothingness

Here I am, playing the Walking Dead on my computer, home alone. It's not a great idea when your a paranoid person like me. Where every noise is an intruder and every movement is something or someone coming to kill me. Although I love scary stuff, it's quite annoying to get scared over small things.

My name's Kara, and I'm sometimes an idiot. My dark brown hair is framing my round, young, face as my dark brown eyes are glued to the screen. They show determination to save Larry from his gruesome and sad fate. Or at least, to me it's sad. He's my favorite character after all.

Yes, the old man with anger issues, which is badly mixed with a heart condition is my favorite character. I do love Lee and Clementine as much as the next person who has played the game. Yet, I'm not as determined to save Lee as much as Larry. Don't ask me why because I don't know why either.

Back to the matter at hand, I frown when Kenny smashed in Larry's head with that salt lick. ' _I saw his mouth move that time!'_ I thought angrily.

"God dammit Kenny." I mumble at the screen, also glaring at the mustached man.

I feel that familiar pang of hurt in my heart as it shows Larry's lifeless body. As I move Lee over to Lilly as always, I then spot a strange sight. There's a light purple dot in the corner of the room, er, freezer that I have never seen before. I stare at it, it doesn't look like it belongs there, so I move the camera. The dot moves along with it. I move Lee to the weird colored dot, and I'm able to interact with it, sweet.

Although when I did, the dot took over the whole screen! I threw my hands up as if I was being aimed at by a gun, and began to roll away on my rolling chair, hands still up.

"The purple screen of death! The brother of the blue screen! We have met at last!" I shouted at the computer screen as if I was in an overly dramatic movie.

Suddenly, the color began to take over more of the computer.

"It's alive!" I screeched, but I'm not scared, which any normal person would be.

The color moved some as if saying "Yes, yes I am!"

"You shall not best me!" I yell, then charged to the power button.

...I didn't realize that it was gone.

...I touched the light purple of nothingness.

...I got sucked into it.

As I was floating through the one color, I decided that it was a great time to review all of my life decisions.

"I shouldn't have touched it. I shouldn't have touched it. I should have let it be, and not touch it." I mumble at nothing.

After what felt like forever, and singing random Disney songs that popped in my head. Which where mostly villain songs mind you. I will never sing Frozen songs, ot's the only Disney movie that I hate with a burning passion. Mostly Hans really, I want to see him burn. Back to the story! I start to see light.

"Be prepaaaaaaaaaare- ooh shiny!" I stopped in the middle of the end of one of the greatest Disney songs ever.

"You sir have interrupted ' _Be Prepared_ '. Prepare to die." I growl at the light, which is apparently a male light.

I quickly got close to it. Also I guess the light didn't like being threatened cause there was suddenly cold, hard tile being greeted to my face.


	2. My New Daddy

As I lay there, face down in cold, and hard tile, I begin to hear shouting. Although it just sounds like a bunch of gibberish to me. What got me to stand up faster than you can say 'Pidgey' was a very recognizable voice shouting.

"Dammit Lily! You have to control these people!"

I shot up with surprise and excitement when I heard that angry voice. As soon as I was on my feet, I realized that I was a hell of a lot shorter than I used to be.

"I'm a midget!" I yell in surprise. No one heard me of course, the other yelling was a lot louder than mine was.

I sit there in silence, surprised at the sound of my new voice.

" Also turned into a chipmunk!" I begin to laugh uncontrollably, I sound so weird.

Everything suddenly became silent, did they hear me? It was literally not even a second before I hear

"Son of a bitch, one of them is bitten!"

Here we go with the shouting and the threats and one of the many troubles that duck creates. Dammit duck, you are just dead weight. Like Peeta in the Hunger Games, I hate that series though.

As I look around, I realize that this place is huge. I though it was a tiny store, but here it's like a super wall-mart or something.

"Kara! Get your ass over here!"

I freeze, either I just heard Larry call me to him, or I have finally went into full insanity. More shouting, more threats. I begin to weave around the many, but short isles of the drugstore. To a tiny person like me, these are gigantic. I know where they are, near the entrance, but it's getting there that's the tricky part. After five more turns, I almost just flat out gave up.

"It's a bloody labyrinth in here!" I sigh in annoyance.

"He's covered in muck! She'll find the bite, watch! Kara! Where the fuck are you?!" Larry calls again.

"Who the hell is Kara!?" I hear Lee scream with aggravation.

I giggle, and turn another corner, and there they where! Of course all I had to do was go around one more to find them, that's just my luck at work. I glare at nothing, but it's supposed to be at my luck levels which is an imaginary bar that at the moment is close to one. I'm the kind of person that will some how some way figure out how to get cut by a marshmallow.

Lee was the first to notice me. He did a double take when he did.

"Another kid? Who is she?" Lee asks in a much calmer tone then before. He's starting at me. I look down with shyness, I may be crazy but I'm quite shy when it comes to people in general, and to my horror, I'm wearing a dress. A bright yellow dress with sunflowers. It's all dirty now, I also move the cloth out of the way to look down at my feet. What was on them must have been originally white slippers, which are now a light brown.

"She's my youngest daughter." Larry growls, daring Lee to say something that will piss him off more.

The new comers give a surprised gasp. My eyes also widen with surprise, but the good kind of surprise. Since I smiled automatically.

' _Did I just hear that right? Me, a daughter of Larry? SWEET!_ "

As soon as the end of that thought went through my head a high pitched scream cuts through the air. I was suddenly snatched up into a really warm body. Now I can't see what's going on. Cause now I'm ten of my tiny feet off the ground, and facing away from the action. There's also a hand on the back of my head, keeping me from being able to look. A gunshot goes through the air, it forces everything to a stop. My little baby hands shot up to cover my miniature ears, it also makes me also realize that I have pigtails. Oh what Joy.

I move back, now that the hand was moved, to see who snatched me up. To my surprise, it was the man that was my new supposed father. Larry is holding the little baby me. I began to smile, I can't help it. I missed being carried anyway, and it being one of my favorite characters ever is an awesome feeling. Wouldn't you? Well, most people don't like him so I guess not. Oh well, all the more Larry for me.

"You OK sweetie?" Larry asks, taking me out of my happy thoughts. I just continue to grin and nod ferociously.

' _Wait, he called Lilly pumpkin, so I guess I'm sweetie, pumpkin is a little weird of a nickname... I once had a aunt pumpkin, she was nice._ '

I jump when I began to hear growls, scratches, and pounds from the walkers hitting on the side of the building. WOOSH! I'm now behind the counter, and in front of my new Daddy, Larry.

' _hehe Daddy Larry, that rhymes._ '

The noise gets louder, it's getting quite scary. Larry peeks over the counter, I hold back a laugh when I remembered his face when he does.

Guns began to blast and attracted the attention of the walkers outside. Just as fast as the noise began it disappears, everyone hesitantly comes out from their hiding spot. I kind of awkwardly stumble out of mine, and what do I do to add on to the awkwardness? I fall down of course, what more elegant way is there to get up? I hear a couple of giggles, so I just lay there, waiting for my luck levels to build up before I fall or tear my dress in the back or something.


	3. Boredom

"We almost died because of this bitch and her itchy trigger finger!" I hear Larry yelling as he's doing his swagger walk. That's how I see it anyway.

I begin to get up. "That was stupid that was... uuh! AAGH!"

Larry falls to the ground, clutching his chest. "DAD!" Lilly yelps and runs to her father's side.

On impulse I ended up yelling. "DADDY!" I also sprinted as fast as I could to Larry with my little chubby feet. It wasn't very fast, at all.

"Was he the one bitten?!" Lee guessed, freaking out too.

"No! Don't be crazy, it's his heart." Lilly explains.

I just kind of awkwardly stand next to the man clutching at his chest. Not sure what to do.

As Larry slowly stands back up on wobbly legs I continued to have strange thoughts like normal.

' _I can't decide whether you should live or die, though you'll probably go to heaven, please don't hang your head and cry and no wonder why my heart feels dead inside. It's cold and hardened petrified, lock the doors and close the blinds, we're going for a ride._ ' I sang in my head while the actual me is grinning like a maniac, not realizing that I'm starring straight at a now terrified Clementine. Nor that I'm sitting next to my military Daddy or that I moved to the corner of the store. I'm not the most observant person in the world. Unless I'm outside or in an aquarium, than I'm looking at everything.

' _My other Daddy says that he worked for the military, but he really just worked for scientists who work for the military... hehe other Daddy. I'm apparently Coraline now. Could I have a Wybie too?_ '

Suddenly a little green backpack, which has orange butterflies all over it, appears out of the Nether in front of me.

"I figured you're going to get bored soon." Lilly answered to my questioning gaze. I'm guessing she put it there.

"Thank you." I mumbled, shyly.

I'm still confused but I open the bag, and to my surprise all of my electronics except for my computer is in here! My blue 3DS, Gameboy Advanced, Tablet, my Tetris thingy, and a new thing is in there. All of my games for them too. I pull out the new thing. It looks like a box with a rectangle thing to put a plug in and a solar panel on top of the box.

' _I'm guessing it's a solar charger._ ' I guessed.

All of my near to a hundred games are piled up in the bottom of the bag. With also a couple of stiles, and the chargers for the electronics.

My journey into the bag of awesomeness was interrupted when Lee came striding over to us.

"Hey there." He softly greets me with a friendly smile. I just grin and mumble a small 'hello'.

I don't pay attention to Lilly and Lee, I know what they're talking about anyway. With the getting into the Pharmacy to get Larry's nitroglycerin pills and so on.

I'm looking back to my bag and fish out my Gameboy and Pokemon Blue out to play.

It turns on and then...

'DUDUDU DUDUDU DUDUDEEDOOOOOOOOOOOOooooo..." The Gameboy began to sing the old Pokemon theme song, I quickly turn the volume down to nothing.

I laugh softly as I was being stared at. I mumble a 'sorry' and turn back to my game, starting a new one since I don't remember where I was last. I like going back to the beginning with my little Baulbasaur, it makes me happy.

I play as I watch Lee go around here and there, me, Clementine, and Duck kind of give each other awkward glances every now and again. I'm not going to go around with Lee, I would make it even more awkward than it already is with him and Clementine, so there won't be anything interesting happening for a little while.


	4. Duck Annoyance

As I expected nothing much happened that was of any worth mentioning, besides my Caterpie evolving into a Metapod. My new Daddy every now and again started gasping and clutching his chest then calmed down not long after. Although it scared me half to death every time.

Then seeing Lee go into the office, hearing the desk being scraped across the floor. Then later Clementine got the call from Glenn and off Lee, and Carley went to save Glenn who was stuck at the Motor Inn. An hour or so they came back with a gloomy looking Glenn. Lee went out with Doug and got the keys from his dead brother, who was stuck under a lamp post.

Then came the part that I was not looking forward to. I right away saved my game, stuck it into my backpack, and prepared to get moving. I got some questioning glances from the others, but I prefer not to be another choice for Lee to chose from thank you.

When Lilly and Lee went back to the office with keys in toe, I held my breath waiting for the alarm to start blaring.

' **BAAAAAAM BAAAAAAAM BAAAAAAAM** ' Off the alarm went. I jumped even though I was waiting for it.

Lilly came running around back into the store with a bottle of the pills in one hand, and a bag full of the stuff in the other, she gave the lone bottle to Larry who right away popped it open and swallowed a pill. He hopped up and snatched me up with him.

' _Sweet, don't have to run!_ ' I hid my grin in Larry's shoulder.

He sat me down into one of the cars, he hopped in next to me, and Lilly on his other side.

' _I guess he's not punching Lee this time._ '

Glenn was the driver and I suddenly saw Doug hop into the other one. I grin, I never cared for Carley, even though she was a love interest for Lee. Doug gave more humor into the mix of the madness that is this group.

To my surprise none of the walkers that we drove by payed us any notice. They where just looming on by us, heading toward the blaring sound.

The Inn wasn't too far away, we parked right in the middle, I tried not to glance up stairs. I really don't want someone start to go on a speech to me about why she shot her self if I where to take notice to her body. I lost my care for the girl after the 50th time I played the game.

I hopped out the car, Larry close behind of course. Lilly a few paces behind, I stopped and let them go some where so that I knew where to go. I don't want to be alone out here. It's not the dark I'm afraid of, it's what's in the dark. Things could be staring at you and you wouldn't know it. If I was in the dark with the thing I wouldn't be as scared really, it's when I'm in the light looking into the dark that creeps me out.

Soon after one other car came, Kenny, Katjaa, Duck, Lee, and Clementine hopped out. I stayed near my new family. I'm not gonna get attached to Duck. Or Katjaa and Kenny for that matter.

Suddenly Lilly disappeared, and Larry went loomin' over to Lee, now I'm alone... crap.

I try to squish myself into a ball, with the screen lighting my face, and why oh why did the kid that I didn't want to get attached to comes running over to me.

"Hey! Can I play with that?!" The loud freckled boy asked.

"No." I growl, I don't want anyone to touch it, if it breaks, there's no way I could get it repaired or replaced.

"Why not?!" I flinched at the how loud he is, I've always hatted loud noises, and small sounds like tapping, whistling, humming that sort of thing.

"Cause I don't want you to break it." I'm starting to get annoyed.

"I won't!" Duck starts to make a grab for it, I smack his hand away.

"I said no!"

"Quit being such a baby!" He shouts back, holding his hand.

"It's _my_ Game Boy, I don't _have_ to let you play on it." I got up as I said that glaring at the older boy, he was a whole head taller than me.

"What's going on here?!" Lee came over to us with arms crossed.

Duck points at me with an accusing finger. "She won't let me have a turn on that game!"

Lee peers at me "Is that Game Boy yours?" He asks with a soft voice, and crouches down to my level.

"Yes." I say calmed down.

"Did he ask to play?" I nodded.

He turns over to Duck " What did she say?"

"She said no than smacked my hand! " Duck says and holds up his slightly red hand.

Lee turned to me with a questioning look. "He tried to grab it even though I told him no!' I responded right away, a new fire building up with a glare.

"It's just a stupid game! Why won't you let me play it?!" Duck starts shouting at me again.

"If it's just a _stupid_ game, why do you want to play it?!" This is where the older and saner me comes alive. I hold up my Game Boy, pointing at my character in the grass.

"One, this is a game where if you where to start a new one you erase every thing that I have done, and two if this where to get broken, there is no way I could get it repaired or replaced any time soon with the way things are going!" I am now fully glaring at a surprised Duck, Lee is now standing with an equal surprised face.

Suddenly Duck starts running and latches on to Katjaa, who yelped slightly in surprise. "Ducky? What's the matter?"

I give a look to Lee that says 'I regret nothing!'


	5. More About Me!

It's been a long day for every one here, I at least wasn't here when the outbreak began, that's the worst part. I won't be afraid of the walkers very much, they are easy to kill and to avoid, they are however scary when they are in large groups, one or two aren't that bad. It's the other survivors tht you have to look out for, especially the ones that went mad.

At the Inn I am once again trying to keep my distance from every one but Larry, it's awkward when around Lilly, Lee or Clementine. The cars have been moved around the entrance of the Inn to be temporary berracades until an actual fence has been built. The group seems to have simmerd down from last week, yes I have been here for a week already. I do miss my family but there's no reason to go crying about them, I'm here and alive and that's that.

I believe you can guess what I'm doing... Yup, huddleing in a corner trying to 'catch 'em all'. I am quite anti-social in case you haven't noticed. I'm not a fan of people, I can handle one to two people at a time any more than that then I'm completely over whelmed and don't speak much. I find my own mind more entertaining any way. I make myself laugh, cry, and angry. It sounds weird but I tend to fall for fictional characters, I have never had a crush in the real world, not one. Some find it sad, others say they are the same bit they already are in a relationship or just broke up or just yesterday they told me who they have a crush on, so I have yet to find some one like me.

This is the part of the story when it's all boring and tense, I am **NOT** looking forward to the certain Saint John's. I better find a way to save Larry before hand otherwise it's going to be even more boring once we get to the characters that I really don't care for. I could of course try to keep Larry from having the heart attack in general, but how, I have no idea.

In fact right now I'm not even thinking about that, I'm really focusing on getting to the next town in my game.

' _The road goes ever on and on, down from the door where it began, now far ahead the road has gone and I must follow if I ca- I don't care if your Rattata is in the top percentage, bugger off!_ ' I was thinking while you are reading about me. Now do you understand why I find my mind entertaining?


End file.
